The Glass Is
by melsmels
Summary: Is the glass half full, half empty or...? Just my take on how our demigods (and mortal, and Octavian) would react to this. Hope you enjoy!


**A/N: Wanted to try something new, so here it is. Wrote it a few months ago, never got around to publishing it. Until now, of course. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p><em>{The glass is}<em>

* * *

><p><strong>::Percy::<strong>

"Uh...half empty, I guess. Ask Annabeth, I'm not a genius."

-pause-

"Hey, wait up a sec. I think I can control the water in this thing."

* * *

><p><strong>::Annabeth::<strong>

-frown-

"This is an insult to my intelligence. There is no real answer, it depends on each individual and how you look at things, or life in general. Different people have different opinions..."

-mumbles to herself-

* * *

><p><strong>::Nico::<strong>

"Bianca's gone. _Everything_ is empty. Who cares about the freakin glass?"

* * *

><p><strong>::Thalia::<strong>

-impatiently taps foot-

"The more important question is, what the hell is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>::Grover::<strong>

-chewing can-

"Can I have this?"

-drinks-

-burps-

"Now, what were you saying?"

* * *

><p><strong>::Juniper::<strong>

"Ooh, I know this one!"

-pours on self-

"Now it's all empty!"

* * *

><p><strong>::Rachel::<strong>

"Why, half full, of course. Can you leave it here, please? I want to do a painting of it. Still art, and all that."

* * *

><p><strong>::Leo::<strong>

"Uh...I don't know, but can I finish this? I've been building the whole day and I'm really thirsty."

* * *

><p><strong>::Jason::<strong>

-stares suspiciously-

"Is this some kind of trick?"

* * *

><p><strong>::Piper::<strong>

-sighs-

"Half...full?"

* * *

><p><strong>::Katie::<strong>

"_Why_ is it only half full...or empty?"

* * *

><p><strong>::Chris::<strong>

-peers closely-

"It's got some weird stuff floating in it."

* * *

><p><strong>::Clarisse::<strong>

"What are you talking about? Anyway, it's obviously half empty! I mean, look at the empty space on top! Just like your head."

-laughs-

* * *

><p><strong>::Pollux::<strong>

"Hmm...it should be filled with wine."

-snaps fingers, and wine appears-

* * *

><p><strong>::Hazel::<strong>

"I think it's half full, but don't waste it! Water is important."

* * *

><p><strong>::Frank::<strong>

"Half empty...oh my gods, it reminds me of Percy! And the koi fish incident!"

-shudders-

* * *

><p><strong>::Reyna::<strong>

"What does this have to do with training?!"

* * *

><p><strong>::Octavian::<strong>

-rolls eyes-

"Who drank the other half? Must be those insolent Greeks."

* * *

><p><strong>::Dakota::<strong>

-eyes skeptically-

"That doesn't look like Kool Aid."

* * *

><p><strong>::Gwen::<strong>

"Of course it's half full, silly!"

* * *

><p><strong>::Connor::<strong>

"It's...hey, what _is_ it, anyway? I want it...and this gives me a great idea for a prank."

-mischievous glint in eye-

* * *

><p><strong>::Travis::<strong>

"Hmm...what is it?"

-drinks-

"GAH, what is that, it tastes like _toilet water_! Hey, when I hold this glass up to my face, I can see Katie Gardner! Katie! Katie! I looove yooooouuu! And iiiiiiiiiiiii-eeeiiii will always love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>::Miranda::<strong>

"Half full, now gimme that. These plants need water."

* * *

><p><strong>::Will::<strong>

"This is so poetic! Look at it, it's so still, and the whole debate about it gives it this angst-y feel. I'm inspired."

* * *

><p><strong>::Drew::<strong>

"Hon, please. This color is _so_ last year."

{but it's clear}

"I'm tired of this conversation."

* * *

><p><strong>::Lou Ellen::<strong>

-mutters spell-

"Ta da!"

-glass disappears-

"Now you see it, now you don't!"

* * *

><p><strong>::Butch::<strong>

"Eh. Half empty. But, dude. Did you know if you tilt it at a certain angle in the direction of the sun, you can see a mini rainbow?"

-pushes glass so that water drips on your face as you tilt it-

"Taste the _freaking_ rainbow!"

* * *

><p><strong>::Lacy::<strong>

"Half full. The world is so positive. Full of love and affection and nice lovely affectionate people."

{but drew}

"..with her being the only exception, of course."

-leans in-

"Anyway she's not human."

* * *

><p><strong>::Mitchell::<strong>

"I would appreciate it if you got that glass out of my face. I still have to pick up the trash."

* * *

><p><strong>::Malcolm::<strong>

-clears throat-

-pushes glasses up-

"Well, technically, it's full. Not half full, it's really full, as in, filled. Because the supposedly empty half is filled with air, therefore, it's not really empty after all."

* * *

><p><em>-End-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was really fun to write...**

**Please drop me a review telling me what you think! (But only if you want to, of course.)**


End file.
